wickfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom
Tom is either the 3rd or 4th child that the player will encounter, appearing at 2:00 AM and after. Tom is a mangled mess of a human being who's body somewhat resembles that of a child in his early teens. Tom is the twin brother of Tim. He wears a white broken mask with a harsh frown carved into it along with a tattered schoolboy uniform. Behavior Tom behaves in a very bizarre fashion, defying logic in a number of ways. Like Lillian and Tim, Tom will toy with his victims by briefly teleporting directly in their line of sight. This also causes the player's vision to glitch, which applies to all the times a player looks at Tom for too long. Tom makes constant reminders of his presence when he is active on an hour. He can be seen in the player's peripheral vision. The player can hear footsteps while they walk which is similar to what Tim does, however, Tom's steps are much faster. Players can also sometimes hear Tom's sudden gasping and choking noises. When Tom does attack, he does so without actually making any physical movement. Sometimes, it is purely because the player happened to turn at the right moment when Tom has been trailing them for a while. He'll growl and his chase music will begin when this happens. Tom will also appear in a crescendo event: When the music drops, he will slide into the player's view a few feet away, and will slide into view each time the player attempts to avert their eyes. In this move, he appears initially transparent, then fades into opaque. Tom is also unique in his ability to replicate himself and circle the player out of nowhere. In this move, he manifests himself by rising from the ground in a billow of soot and green fire that scorches the ground. He appears as a crumpled mess, then quickly unfolds his broken limbs and rises to his feet. He always appears facing away from the player, but will actually attempt to twist his head around to look at them. Tom is totally passive except if looked at for too long. If the player manages to avoid looking at Tom, he can be seen disappearing in a cloud of green fire. Death Animations In all of Tom's attacks, the critical thing players must do to survive is not look directly at him. To indicate that the player is looking at Tom too much, he will scream and cause the player's vision to glitch. Once the player has looked at him long enough, Tom will initiate a death animation by rising from the ground and floating at an incredibly fast speed towards the player. Tom has many ways in which he will kill the protagonist. *Tom will grab the player by the neck. He chokes them and throws them on the ground, then walks away. *Mirroring his brother Tim, Tom will strike the player with his limp right arm. He knocks the player to the ground and finishes them off by slamming both his arms onto them. *Tom and Tim share a death animation in which Tim distracts the player while Tom sneaks in and pushes the player down. The twins will approach the player as they black out. Description Tom, being the twin of Tim, looks very much like him but there are many key differences in his appearance. Tom has dark brown messy hair with a right part. His bangs cover his mask's right eye. The mask he wears is similar to Tim's, but it is cracked in two places as well as portraying a sad face. The large crack on the mask's left eye reveals his eye color to be brown. His skin is grey in color, and his body is riddled with many injuries; most if not all of his bones appear broken in some way. His spine seems to be severely bent, and the bone is exposed on his right elbow and left leg. His right knee bends at an odd angle, causing his foot to turn inward. His left foot is limp and he stands on his ankle. Tom's clothing is torn and ripped for an unknown reason. His necktie seems to be cut and is pulled out of his shirt. The lapels of his undershirt are disheveled, as well as the sleeves being ripped and dirty at the ends. His vest is torn at the end, exposing the undershirt. The right pant leg is ripped, making it shorter than the other. Just like Tim, Tom wears a pair of saddle shoes and short socks. Tom's body is covered with many scrapes and cuts. Both Tom and Tim make coughing and wheezing sounds, but Tom's are more intense. He seems to have a much deeper voice than Tim. He can throw a player off guard with his sudden choking noises. Other sounds Tom makes are harrowed breathing, growling, and what seems to be laughing. Tom's idle animation consists of him twitching and shuddering constantly. He makes loud cracking noises whenever he moves his limbs. He usually holds the same pose with his head limply lying on his right shoulder. Collectibles Rattle "Infant's toy. High quality materials suggest European in origin, early 1900s." Audio description: Sound of a baby's crying, Brahm's Lullaby, and a man yelling "What's wrong with him?" Tom's rattle is found during 3:00 AM on the same bus seat that has him and his brother's signature on it. It is possibly implied to be an expensive item. The audio is most likely from his infancy. The yelling man's identity is unknown but he seems to find Tom a nuisance despite being a baby and crying in pain. Broken Mask "Hand-carved face mask cracked in two. Two eye holes with a mouth carved into a deep frown." Audio description: Tim asking "Do you think he'll like it, mama?" The broken mask is found hanging on a tree outside the Wood Shed on 2:00 AM. The damage it sustains is possibly connected to Tom's injuries. It is described as hand carved like his brother's mask, which may mean it was also carved by Tim. The audio is actually Tim's voice talking to their mother. He is asking for assurance that someone will like something Tim intends to give them. Leg Brace "Infant size metal leg brace similar to those used to treat children with polio in the early to mid 1900s. Audio description: Lillian singing "Ring around the rosie. Pocket full of posie. Ashes ashes... we all fall dead." This item is found during 1:00 AM under the bridge. This possession proves that Tom had polio in life. This is possibly the reason that in the rattle audio he is crying as a baby. Lillian provides the audio with this item, in which she sings an altered version of the nursery rhyme Ring Around the Rosie. Drawing Tom has a drawing detailing how to avoid him. It portrays himself peeking from behind a tree. The words say, "Look Away." Tips *Tom can be very difficult to evade for beginning players due to the bizarre way he attacks in comparison to the other children. *'Do not' look at Tom even a little bit longer than you might have to. *If Tom is lurking in your peripheral vision you may have to look at him for a split second in order to get him to leave. *Tom can sometimes appear at the end of a crescendo event. *Looking at your feet can sometimes be an easy way to get away from Tom, but this can be detrimental if Caleb is present, causing your slowed movements and allowing him to attack. *To evade Tom's circling move, one should try to find the ever present gap in the swarm of Toms. *There are times when looking down causes Tom to leave, but there are also times when the player must run away and avoid looking at him as much as possible. If you stand still during the wrong moment, Tom can kill you. Trivia *Tom went through many changes in Wick's development: **In the pre-alpha of Wick, Tim and Tom weren't going to wear masks and they looked exactly identical. **During the alpha of Wick, Tom would behave almost exactly like Tim. **Later in the alpha of Wick, Tom would crawl like a spider. **Tom was at one point in development going to be named Donavin. *Tom and Tim are the only children who participate in a double death animation. *Tom is the only child to corrupt the player's vision. *Tom can sometimes appear when Caleb is doing his killing animation. He stands off to the side and looks as if he's watching. This is caused by a bug in Tom's behavior but was left in by developers. *Bizarrely, in the family photo, Tom's clothing is ripped even before his mangled appearance in the game. *Another interesting difference between the twins' masks is that Tom's mask has carved out nostrils while Tim's mask does not. This difference can even be seen in their drawings. Gallery Gameplay Tom emerges from the ground animation.gif|Animation of Tom spawning. Tom floating towards player.png|An example of Tom rushing towards the player. Tom Jumpscare.png|Tom as he appears in his Jumpscare. Tom standing very close to player.png Tom about to turn around.png Tom disappearing.png Tom during death animation.png|Tom during one of his death animations. Tom's lower half front.png Tom's lower half back.png Tom's bent ankle.png|Tom's bent ankle. Tim and Tom during death animation.png Tom about to punch the player.png Tom punching the player.png Official Images PosesWick Tom.jpg|Official image of Tom. Misc. Tomsig.png|Tom's signature on the bus. WICK hintsketch lookaway.jpg|Tom's drawing. Tim and Tom in photograph.png|Tom (on the right) in the photograph evidence. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists